


Santa Baby

by nothing_but_a_comedy (orphan_account)



Category: DC Extended Universe, Joker (2019)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Smut, F/M, Fluff, Ice Play, Inspired by Music, M/M, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nothing_but_a_comedy
Summary: After coming home from work in his cute Santa-themed Carnival clown costume, reader thinks of a song that she wants to sing to Arthur playfully.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Fleck/Reader, Arthur Fleck/You, Carnival/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is meant to be read while listening to Santa Baby! I purposely wrote a short piece so that you should be able to read this before the song ends. This is dedicated to my fellow singer clown babies! I was listening to the song from my ‘Christmas With Arthur’ playlist and thought about this silly idea.
> 
> Disclaimer: Both the reader and Arthur are just being playful in this, there’s not meant to be some Santa fetish or anything like that lmao. Just the reader trying to tease him with their voice!

You’re standing in the kitchen when Arthur comes home from work. His shoulders are slouched and he drags his feet to the living room without greeting you. You assume he’s still in the mindset of his carefully crafted character, Carnival.

You watch him take a seat on the couch, looking incredibly tired. The poor man probably had a tough day at work, performing for sick kids or dealing with his rude coworkers.

He looks incredibly cute in his special costume made for the holiday season. The usual brown hat on top of his wig is switched out for a small, almost comical looking Santa hat for the holidays. His plaid jacket has been replaced with a red jacket that is lined with white faux fur, reminiscent of Santa’s bright red suit.

He is wearing a white and red polka dotted dress shirt under a black vest and a pair of ragged red pants to tie in the festive look. You’re amused by your thoughts as you notice how oddly sexy he looks as Carnival. Although his clown costume looks a bit worn, it always fits his body so well and emphasizes his handsome features.

A specific song comes to mind upon seeing him in his holiday outfit. You hum the intro of ‘Santa Baby’ to yourself as you saunter to him, wanting to cheer him up. He looks up at you, quirking one eyebrow at your humming.

You know he won’t say anything, still portraying his silent clown character. You sit sideways on his lap as your arms loop around his neck. Your legs dangle in between his thighs, your feet trying to push up on the floor so that your weight doesn’t cause his leg to fall asleep.

Giving him a sly look, you toy with his suit a bit and start singing the words to the song in a sweet whisper. You can’t help but smile at the irony of the lyrics since you know neither of you can afford such luxurious gifts, but you can see that he’s getting a kick out of your playful manner.

You voice sounds seductive as you touch him all over and tease him with the flirty lyrics of the song.

You gently pull his wig off and give him quick pecks all over his face whenever there’s a break in the song. He smiles slowly, letting the mannerisms of Carnival slowly fade with each kiss you place on his skin.

As you near the end of the song, he places his hands on your waist and presses his lips to your neck. Your singing causes your throat to make small vibrations against his lips.

He licks a small area of your neck as you sing the final line of the song. Your singing fades to a soft whisper mixed with a low moan as he sucks gently, hoping to form a light bruise on your neck. Smiling and chuckling against your skin, he stands and lifts you up by the waist as he carries you to the bedroom.


	2. An Icy Treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if Arthur/Carnival is OOC here; I got carried away with the dominance.

Arthur kicks the bedroom door open and carries you in, continuing to place soft kisses on your neck while he walks towards the bed. He nips at your skin before bending down and letting your body drop onto the soft mattress.

He hastily takes off his shoes and crawls towards your body until he’s kneeling over you. His fur-lined jacket tickles your arms as he leans down to kiss you deeply. The kiss is slow but causes your body to burn with arousal since Arthur hasn’t bothered to wipe off his clown makeup before locking lips with you.

His makeup smears around your mouth, and you feel your panties get wet as you think about how  _ ruined _ Arthur will look after kissing you like this. He moans against your mouth before separating from you and smirking as he looks into your eyes.

He chuckles at the sight of his red smile smeared around your mouth, whispering “Looks like we match now.”

You slap his chest lightly and laugh at the adorable look of pride on his face. His hand moves to your face and pushes some of your hair out of the way.

“You know, I may not be able to give you all of those things you want this Christmas… but I can give you something else.”

His movements and facial expressions are exaggerated adorably since some of Carnival is still wearing off of him, and he winks while adding, “Something that you might think is even better than a yacht or platinum mine.”

You giggle at his recitation of the lyrics, but quickly compose yourself so that you can play coy. “Oh yeah? And what would that be?”

  
Arthur’s face becomes slightly more serious as he gently grabs your wrist and pulls your hand down between your bodies until it’s cupping his cock through his pants.

He shifts his body and groans at the contact, bucking his hips once against your hand. You squeeze him through his pants and slowly rub your hand up and down. Both of you become silent in the heat of the moment, letting your hands wander around each other’s bodies.

Arthur kisses you on the cheek and gets off the bed. The look on his face says he’s thought of something devious, and you know you’re in for a long night of teasing.

“I’ll be right back.” He rubs his hand on your stomach and whispers “Take off your clothes while I’m gone… but leave your bra and panties on.”

You shudder at his demanding tone; it’s times like these that you  _ really _ enjoy sex with Arthur. Carnival always brings out another side of him that you enjoy the most– he balances playfulness and serious confidence, commanding your obedience in the bedroom.

Arthur leaves the room calmly and you shakily get off the bed so that you can pull your clothes off and throw them to the corner of the room. Left in your bra and panties, you crawl back onto the bed, your body shaking from the cold air and the anticipation of whatever Arthur is planning.

A few seconds later, Arthur returns with a glass of ice in one hand and his tie in the other. His vest and shirt are unbuttoned at the top, and the exposed skin of his neck and chest makes you salivate.

He sets the glass of ice down on the dresser and sits next to you on the bed. You watch silently as he runs his fingers down your shoulder and arm in the lightest touch. You keep your hands to yourself because you can tell by his demeanor that you have to wait for his  _ permission _ before making any moves.

Arthur gently pushes you back to lie on the bed, your head resting on the pillow. With the tie in his hand, he reaches behind your head and blindfolds you with it. Blinded by the rough fabric, your other senses are heightened as you wait for his next move.

You hear the bed rustle from his movements and the sound of ice clinking in the glass by the bedside dresser.

  
His voice is low as he commands, “Open your mouth.”

Without hesitation, your mouth opens. A second later, you feel the chill from an ice cube being rubbed against your bottom lip. Arthur slides it side to side on your bottom lip before slowly pushing it into your mouth.

You close your mouth and suck on the ice for a moment before his finger taps your lips and you open your mouth again. He takes the ice cube from your mouth and lets a few drops of water fall on your neck.

The cool droplets roll down your neck, to the valley of your breasts; the sensation of the cold liquid falling on your hot skin makes you gasp in pleasure.

Just when you think it can’t feel any better, Arthur presses the melting ice onto the skin along your left breast. He traces the top of your bra in a slow and steady movement and you moan as Arthur slides the ice back and forth along the top of your bra above both breasts.

It melts against your burning skin, dripping cold water inside your bra and down your stomach. You gasp and moan at the feeling of the water trailing down your skin.

You hear more clinking of ice against glass before you feel Arthur pull the top of your panties up away from your skin. You whine loudly at the sudden sensation of an ice cube being placed inside your panties and making contact with your hot pussy. Arthur lets go of your panties, snapping it against you and keeping the ice cube in its place against your skin.

You grind yourself against the ice and your hands shoot up to grab Arthur’s shoulders, but he grabs them and pins them to the bed.

“Don’t move,” he demands in a low growl.   
  


He drags the melted ice from before across the inside of your left wrist and down your arm until he reaches your neck. The ice is mostly gone now, so it leaves your skin and you hear it drop in the glass with the other ice cubes.

With his hands free at the moment, Arthur pulls the cups of your bra off of your breasts and exposes your hardening nipples to the cool air. He massages your breasts briefly before letting go.

You expect to feel an ice cube make contact with your breasts, but there’s a pause before you hear Arthur shake the glass of ice mockingly. The sound makes you arch your back in anticipation of when he will finally give your nipples some attention.

The clanking stops and you hear him chuckle softly. There’s a beat of silence before you suddenly feel cold water trickle from the glass in Arthur’s hand onto your sensitive left nipple.

You moan and grasp the sheets, your back lifting off the bed at the amazing sensation. Even though you’re blindfolded, you  _ know _ Arthur is smirking and watching you smugly as he laughs and trickles water onto your other nipple.

Arthur groans, “You look so delicious…”

The glass is set down on the dresser with a ‘ _ thunk’ _ and you whine his name, wanting more. A second later, his mouth descends on your right nipple, gently flicking it with his tongue before sucking hard.

You throw your head back and whimper at the feeling. His mouth leaves your nipple and you hear ice clinking again before he moves to your other nipple. You feel the familiar cold of an ice cube on your nipple… but this time, it’s held between Arthur’s hot lips.

With his mouth, he rubs the ice around your nipple. The contrasting cold from the ice and heat from his mouth makes your head spin, and you groan loudly, struggling to keep your hands on the bed instead of gripping Arthur’s hair.

The ice melts quickly from the heat of his mouth and your hot skin, and Arthur ends his attention to your nipple with a harsh suck before letting go of it with a ‘ _ pop’ _ .

Arthur moans, “Hmm, I think it’s time for me to unwrap my Christmas present.”

His hands wander down your body before slowly pulling your panties down your legs. You feel him place quick kisses down your thighs to your calves before he shimmies the panties off your legs.

The sound of ice clinking again echoes through the room, and you’re not sure how much more you can endure before begging him to  _ take _ you.

He rubs the ice around your heat, teasing you by not bringing it directly onto your clit yet. Out of instinct and because of the fact that you are extremely turned on, your hand slides down between your legs and you rub your clit for a moment before he notices.

Swatting your hand away, Arthur scolds you for your behavior. “Naughty girl… looks like you’ll be getting coal this year,” he laughs at his silly joke and you remember how all of this started because of his damn Santa clown costume.

He spanks your thigh lightly before continuing his assault with the ice cube. Finally, he presses the ice gently on your clit, rubbing it around in slow circles. Your body writhes underneath him, trying to buck your hips up so that you gain more pressure against your clit.

Arthur brings his mouth down to your pussy, taking the melted ice cube in his mouth and sucking on it. The ice is reduced to liquid and dribbles down your pussy as he stops sucking to flick your clit with his tongue. He teases you relentlessly, pushing your hips down against the bed when you squirm underneath him.

“Fuck, Arthur! Please, I need more,” you beg for him to suck your clit harder or thrust his fingers inside you– anything to help you reach your orgasm.

He groans against your pussy and sucks your clit hard while teasing your entrance, his fingers dipping inside you briefly before continuing to caress your pussy.

“Please put your fingers inside me, Arthur!” Your mind is hazy but you find the words to beg him for what you so desperately want. “I want to cum around your fingers…”

He groans at your words, giving in and slowly pushing two fingers inside your pussy all the way before stopping and staying completely still inside you. You whine for him, but he doesn’t move. He only continues sucking and swirling his tongue around your swollen clit while his fingers are motionless inside of you.

You clench your pussy around his fingers, trying to get him to move. After three clenches around him, he grunts and finally curls his fingers inside you before sliding them out and thrusting back in again.

Arthur fucks you with his fingers and nips at your clit in between his sucking and licking. Your head is thrown back and moans spill from your mouth, unaware of how loud your voice is getting as you reach your orgasm.

He lets go of your hips with his other hand and pulls the blindfold off your face before returning his hand to pin you back down to the mattress. You blink, readjusting your eyes to the light of the room.

You look down to see the most sinful sight: Arthur’s paint-smeared face pressed tight against your pussy, his green eyes darkened with lust and staring right at you as his tongue licks your clit.

As soon as your eyes meet his, he fucks you faster with his fingers, hitting your g-spot over and over again.

“Oh, right there… don’t stop!” You moan for him and savor the feeling of him groaning against your clit, sending vibrations through your pussy.

You gasp, whining as you clench around his fingers, “Yes… I’m gonna cum!”

He curls his fingers against your g-spot one more time before your orgasm hits you at full force. You writhe against him and try to move your pussy away from his mouth, but he holds you down and continues to suck on your oversensitive clit as you come down from your high.

Arthur moans and releases your clit with a smile, looking up at you while you pant and catch your breath after such an intense orgasm. He peppers kisses up your body and plants a gentle kiss on your lips, careful not to linger too long so that you can breathe.

As you recover from your orgasm, you watch him shed himself of his vest, suspenders, shirt, and pants. Left only in his briefs, he returns to the bed and kisses you. His hands wander down between your bodies and he surprisingly flicks your clit once, causing your body to jerk from the sensitivity.

Arthur’s lips leave yours as he chuckles and slips out of his briefs. You can’t help but stare at his hard cock, noticing a bead of precum dripping from the tip. He sees you staring, so he strokes his cock lazily, enjoying the hungry look in your eyes as you watch his hand move up and down his length.

Giving you a smile that is scarily exaggerated by the red paint on his face, he teases you.

  
“Now it’s time for  _ your _ Christmas present.”


End file.
